Letters
by Iliketoomuchtohaveapropername
Summary: Beck is in the army. He's fighting in Afghanistan. Letters between Beck and Jade.
1. Dearest Jade

Dearest Jade,

I miss you. I'm sitting here now, thinking of your beautiful face. I love you. You know that, and I know you love me. Don't miss me; I'll be back soon. I'm counting all the days till I see you again. Only six months left baby. Then I'll be home. I wont leave you darling. I'll keep the promise I made. I'll come back and make you mine forever beautiful. Start planning! I can't wait to see you baby. I hope you're proud of me for being out here instead mad at me for not being there. Sorry I've got to go now sweetheart, I'll see you soon ok? Feel free to write back thought I don't know if I'll get it. I miss you, love you babe.

X Beck X


	2. Private Oliver

Dear Private Oliver,

Hey baby. I really miss you, I'm not mad though. Just sad. Don't worry about me babe, I am VERY proud of you, I think you're amazing and brave for doing what you're doing out there. There's something I need to tell you so reply if you get this, then I'll know I'm not wasting my time. I'm fine so don't worry. You just need to know because it concerns you. I can't wait for our wedding! I love you darling...don't leave me. I don't want to keep you hun so I'll wrap this up now. Just remember, I'm yours forever babe. See you soon sweetheart. Stay safe. I Love you. Xx Jade xX


	3. Jadelyn my love

To Jadelyn my love,

I got your letter! The mail service here is surprisingly good. I'm really interested to hear what you've got to tell me darling. I have to tell you something too. Don't be concerned when I say this. We've got news that we're going to be bombed. Hard. Now like I said don't worry, we'll be well prepared and I'll be fine. I promise you.

I'll tell you about this place shall I? We camp in shelters in groups or about ten. The girls are in another place. I know that'll please you. I wouldn't even dream of going out with any of them anyway, even if they do remind me of you. Being tough girls I mean. The other guys here are pretty cool. Most are older than me; about twenty-five or thirty, some are twenty like me. They've all got a sense of humour, which comes in handy when you're in our situation. There's not much else to say. The meals are good, the people are good. It's not a bad life. Of course I miss you still. It's not the same if I don't see your beautiful face every day. I'll be waiting for your reply babe, again, don't worry about the bombing. I love you sweetheart. Always and forever. x Beck x


	4. Beckett

A/N: Just wanna say thanks to anyone who's read this far, I realise the story hasn't been great. It's not gone how I want it at all really either so. Thanks for the ideas in reviews too, I'll try to incorporate them.

Hey Beck, I got your letter…I can't believe it. How hard? When? Why? You better hope you're prepared! If you muck this up I'LL kill you! Don't think that's harsh either. I'm just saying I know you know what you're doing so don't make a fool of yourself.

I **am **glad the girls aren't near you, clearly you're not stupid. I want you to tell them something if they try anything. Tell them your fiancé says 'fuck off' okay? Maybe that's a little mean…tell them to 'please fuck off' yeah that's better. You could even show them my letter baby. Isn't that handy. And if anyone _does _try anything **you'd** **better tell me.** I promise I wont blow the whole thing out of the water…too much. By the way I am _not _filing my nails into points as you read this. But I did after I wrote it. You can mention that to the little girls there too. My nails are razor sharp. You should know, from our little ummm goodbye present we'll say. …Sorry… Oh speaking of that, I still have something to tell you. Please reply soon. Love you Beck. Bye now

Xoxo Jade


	5. Jadey

I keep thinking about our 'goodbye present' as you put it. It makes me cringe but keeps me smiling. Don't you threaten the girls here with your nails babe, there's no need. I love you. And I'm not showing them this! They're not here to do that, most of them have husbands or families of their own you know Jadey. Besides they're here to fight, like me. I wouldn't dream of trying it on with any of them because that's just wrong. And none of them are even half as sexy as you anyway. So chin up love, don't doubt yourself. I'll be home in three weeks, can you believe it?! All that time has whizzed by so fast! I can't wait to see you gorgeous, tell me whatever it is! See you soon! Xoxo Beck


	6. Jade's Box to Beck

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter's gonna be a little different, it's a little bit of what Jade does before she sends her next letter. The chapter after this (Becks) will be the same. If that doesn't make sense…you'll see. Btw sorry it's super short.  
><strong>

I can't do it. I can't write it down. How am I going to tell him?! I can't not tell him. He can't come home without knowing first. And what if he doesn't come home?

Erase. He **will** come home Jade. But just what _if?_ I couldn't live if he didn't know before…I'm not going to say it. How can I do it?! Oh! Idea!

I did it:

"I couldn't write it. So here's a little box instead. Love you. Jade xox"


	7. Girl

"Hey babe, maybe don't send a box next time. It's going through bomb check at the moment lol. They know it's almost definitely a present but they have to check anyway. I'll get it when they're done, which should be today."

Here it is!

"I got it!"

I wonder why Dave gave me a weird look when he gave it to me…he looked like he was almost crying. Now I'm kinda worried. I take the little black lid off to reveal a note from Jade.

'She's yours'

Who's mine? I look down to the box again. My heart stops. Inside is a picture of a baby. Baby girl. She's gorgeous. And she's mine. I'm shaking now. Shaking but grinning. I gently lift the picture from the box and bring it closer to me. She's got slightly tan skin and almost no hair, but tiny little fluffs of absolutely black hair stick up from her head. Her eyes are closed and she's dressed in a purple baby grow, laying in purple blankets. She looks so small.

"Jade, she's perfect. When did you have her? I'm sorry I missed the birth of our little girl. I guess she was from the 'goodbye present' but that was only eight months ago? I hope she looks like you angel! I love you both dearly. I'll be home in two weeks! Love you baby girl…s

xox Beck xox


	8. Baby Love

"Hey Beck, I'm so glad you took that well. I couldn't tell you sooner because I was shocked and scared and I didn't know where she would sleep or what to do with her. I don't know how we're going to find the money for all she needs or how this is going to affect us, and I didn't know how to say it. She is from then. She's a preemie, I had her at eight months."

So light baby girl. She's so tiny, I'm afraid I might break her.

"She doesn't look like anyone yet stupid, she's a baby. But she does fight like you. She's so delicate and the doctors said she was so weak she should be dead."

That's true. She should've been stillborn. In fact I cried for 2 days when the doctors told me. And couldn't stop shaking when I actually held her alive.

"But she's here and she's healthy. She's been fighting for her life. Yeah, she's definitely a fighter. Her eyes are blue by the way, I know she had them closed in the picture. They're bright and wide, always alert and shining. Is that what mine look like to you? I've got to go now, baby's crying. Oh, I didn't name her yet. Anyway, got to go. See you in 9 days!

Xoxox

Jade


	9. Home

**A/N: **_Italic is Jade_

I'm on my way home now; I'm going home for good. I want to watch my little girl grow up.

_Beck's coming home today! I've missed him so much! And of course now there's our little baby. He's coming back for good so he can be there while she grows up. I love him so much. And I love her so much too. I never thought I'd have a kid. Because I'm 'Jade West, demon girl'. But now I'm Jade West soon to be Oliver. And when this little one can speak I'll be 'Mummy' I think I'll like that._

I'm back! I'm back in my home country. It feels so great to know I'm going to see my baby and the love of my life in under an hour.

I knock on the door and a few moments later it's flung open and Jade lands in my arms. I squeeze her tight and she pulls me inside. I press my lips to hers and hold her waist. She returns she kiss for a second before we're interrupted by crying.

"Baby." I smile

She nods, smiling too and takes my hand. Dropping my bag I follow her through to the living room where I find a little cot. I stand over the cot and a tiny, screaming, red face meets mine. I reach in the cot and gently lift her out, holding her close to my body. Maybe there's something different about me because she stops crying and looks at me. Jade breathes a sigh of relief, but I can't tear myself away from the dazzling blue orbs that stare at me in amazement.

"Is this how she looked at you?" I ask Jade, still not looking away. She comes and stands behind me to look over my shoulder and our little baby's eyes flick down a bit to look at her.

"Yeah." Jade smiles, tiptoeing and placing her head on my shoulder and her arms around my waist. I grin at our little baby and feel Jade grin too. And you know what? Little baby grins back. I hear Jade gasp and then laugh as I do the same.

_Our little baby just grinned at Beck and I. I know all parents would say this, but she's the most beautiful baby in the world._

"_She's so small Jade." Beck interrupts my thoughts._

"_I know, see why I was afraid I'd break her?"_

_He nods._

"_But she's strong. She'll be okay."_

"_I know."_

"_We'll be okay._

"_I know."_

**A/N: And…idk how to finish this so I'm going to leave it there. If you want one final chapter where they get married, tell me (in a review) and I'll do it.**


	10. Wedding

_Beck in italics_

* * *

><p>Beck and I are getting married today! We're at the church now, getting ready. Little baby Lucy is here too, I just hope she stays asleep, or at least quiet for all of it. Cat is my maid of honour, and believe it or not the Vegas are my bridesmaids. Yes, really. (Who else was I supposed to choose?) And they're actually helping. Even Trina. She's helping me with my dress and shoes, Tori's doing my hair and Cat my make up.<p>

I love my dress; it's almost black. Beck and I stupidly agreed I wouldn't have a black wedding dress because we that would mean he wanted to wear a white suit and I said that was ridiculous. Instead it's really dark purple but it fades to white at the bottom. There's a cluster of silver gems in a diamond shape at my bust and they trail down diagonally in ones from the right to the left, to the bottom of the dress. The dress itself just skims the floor.

Trina brings my shoes over and places them in front of me. She holds my hands as I step in and she even does them up for me. They're simple, black strappy heels, but then I've never been the most 'showy offy' of girls…not in my clothes anyway. The heels are almost completely concealed by my dress so they don't matter.

_Today I get to marry the girl of my dreams. People have always asked me why I love Jade. And there is no real answer. She's just…Jade, and I love her with all my heart. Andre interrupts my train of thought as he enters the room. He laughs_

"_What, dude?" I question_

"_Nervous?"_

_I tilt my head, confused._

"_You're shaking." He smiles and nods at my hands. I look down. I am shaking. I laugh too._

"_I guess I'm nervous." I admit. He sits down beside me, still looking at my hands, and chuckles again._

"_How are you shaking? You were trained in the army to be a precision shooter!"_

"_I dunno man! Maybe because when it kicks in that you're gonna be spending the rest of your life with the woman you love, something you've been waiting near enough your whole life for, it gets you shaky." I smile and he smiles back. Then he claps me on the back and stands as Robbie comes in. He's brought my jacket for me and he puts it on me too. I think he can tell I'm nervous._

Tori's fixing my hair, she put it in curlers an hour ago and convinced me it would be better for my hair than using curling tongs and still look great. Now she's taking them out and I agree with her. Which is good because I threatened to chop all **her** hair off if she ruined mine, today of all days. I'm almost ready now. Tori lifts my hair gently to let Cat put my necklace on. It's my one of the matching ones Beck and I share. Trina's nipped across the hall to get Beck to wear his too.

_Trina's just been across and told me to wear my necklace over my shirt. She put it on too, just to make sure._

_I'm standing at the alter, waiting for Jade, my back to where she'll come through. And I'm still shaking._

I'm about to go out. I'm about to marry Beck. I can't believe this day's finally here! The music starts playing and I take a deep breath and start walking. Walking through the door I'm greeted by familiar faces, all smiling, and I can't help but smile too. Beck is there already, up the front with Andre and Robbie. They're facing away from me. Just as I think that, Robbie turns around and grins. Then he turns back and whispers something to Beck. I start to panic, is something wrong? But then Beck's shoulders shake a little, he's laughing. Good.

_I hear the music starts to play and I take a deep breath. Jade's coming. Everyone behind me stands for her, I can hear them shuffle. I continue to face the front, so does Andre. But Robbie turns. A few seconds later he turns back, grinning this time. He leans across to me slightly and whispers_

"_Wait till you see her."_

_I grin too, and laugh a little. A few moments later Jade arrives next to me. She looks stunning. I grin at her and she grins back. The priest calls everyone's attention and begins his speech._

After what seems like forever, I'm asked if I take Beck. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for all time, until death do us part. Of course:

"I do."

Then he asks Beck

"I do."

Then we kiss and everything's perfect.

The End.


End file.
